


[Podfic] Dyslexic Heart

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] Something Something [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Sequel to "Murder by Something Something". Shawn has never been good at following rules, not even the ones he makes for himself.





	[Podfic] Dyslexic Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dyslexic Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977854) by [trixietru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixietru/pseuds/trixietru). 



> So this it's taken me forever to get to this! BUT this reminded me how much I LOVE this fandom xD <3 
> 
> Anyway, huge thanks to trixietru for allowing me to podfic the things. <3

Cover Art provided by WingedWords

| 

## Dyslexic Heart

  


**Author:** Trixietru  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Psych  
  
**Pairing:** Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Sequel to "Murder by Something Something". Shawn has never been good at following rules, not even the ones he makes for himself.  


## Streaming Audio

### Chapter One 10:13

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2001.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Two 17:57

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2002.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Three 10:43

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2003.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Four 13:17

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2004.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Five 24:26

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2005.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Six 17:42

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2006.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Seven 28:13

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2007.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Eight 15:34

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2008.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Nine 24:43

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2009.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Ten 17:17

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2010.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Eleven 16:16

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2011.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Twelve 22:27

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2012.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Thirteen 16:48

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2013.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Fourteen 19:12

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2014.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Fifteen 15:05

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2015.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Sixteen 18:48

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2016.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Seventeen 17:17

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2017.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Eighteen 27:39

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2018.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Nineteen 15:15

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2019.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Twenty 15:55

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2020.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Twenty-One 21:26

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2021.mp3)  
  


### Chapter Twenty-Two 23:41

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20DH%2022.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/977854/chapters/1924111) | **Wordcount:** 69491  
[MP3 (zipped)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20Dyslexic%20Heart%20MP3.zip) | **Size:** 396 MB| **Duration:** 6:50:02  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201704/Dyslexic%20Heart/%5bPsych%5d%20Dyslexic%20Heart.m4b) | **Size:** 195 MB| **Duration:** 6:50:02  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
